Godiego
Godiego (ゴダイゴ Godaigo?) is a popular band from Japan, consisting of Mickie Yoshino, Yukihide Takekawa, Takami Asano, Steve Fox, and Tommy Snyder (all but Snyder were born in Japan, and Fox's mother is Japanese). Over their 35 year career (with hiatuses), Godiego released 25 singles and 55 albums in Japan. They are perhaps best known for performing the song "Monkey Magic" for the 1978 television series Saiyūki which was brought over to the United Kingdom as''Monkey. This led to several releases through BBC Records, including "Monkey Magic", "Gandhara", and the LP ''Monkey and several of their records charted in the UK. Godiego are also known for performing the theme song "THE GALAXY EXPRESS 999" for the Galaxy Express 999 film and the soundtrack for the 1977 film House. They were the first rock band to play in the People's Republic of China and Nepal, and inspired the name for the band Monkey Majik (the group's original drummer was British and watched the show as a child). The lead guitarist Takami Asano worked on the soundtrack of the Nintendo DS game Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Vocalist Yukihide Takekawa composed the soundtrack for the Super Nintendo RPG Soul Blazer. Members[edit source | editbeta] *Mickie Yoshino (ミッキー吉野 Mikkī Yoshino?, born Mitsuyoshi Yoshino (吉野光義 Yoshino Mitsuyoshi?)) - Keyboard, vocals, band leader *Yukihide Takekawa (タケカワ ユキヒデ（武川 行秀） Takekawa Yukihide?) - Vocals, keyboard *Takami Asano (浅野 孝已 Asano Takami?) - Guitar, vocals *Steve Fox (スティーブ・フォックス Sutību Fokkusu?) - Bass, vocals *Tommy Snyder (トミー・スナイダー Tomī Sunaidā?) - Drums, vocals Steve Fox left the band in the middle of the band's golden era because he converted to Christianity. He didn't leave the band immediately, but it was only after he met pastor David Wilkerson in Texas, when he took the decision to leave the band in order to make a serious commitment with his faith.[1] From the 1980s to the 1990s, Fox engaged in missionary work in Japan and Hawaii, and he broadcasted an evangelistic radio program. In 1999, Steve Fox rejoined Godiego.[2][3] Discography[edit source | editbeta] Singles[edit source | editbeta] *"Salad Girl" (僕のサラダガール Boku no Sarada Gāru?, 1976) *"Buddy" (いろはの"い" Iroha no "I"?, 1976) *"Symphonica" (シンフォニカ Shinfonika?, 1977) *"House–Love Theme" (ハウスのふたり〜ハウス・愛のテーマ〜 Hausu no Futari ~Hausu Ai no Tēma~?, 1977) *"Cherries Were Made for Eating" (君は恋のチェリー Kimi wa Koi no Cherī?, 1977) *"Mirage" (ミラージュのテーマ Mirāju no Tēma?, 1978) *"Gandhara" (ガンダーラ Gandāra?, 1978) *"Monkey Magic" (モンキー・マジック Monkī Majikku?, 1978) *"Every Child Has a Beautiful Name" (ビューティフル・ネーム Byūtifuru Nēmu?, 1979) *"Where'll We Go from Now" (はるかな旅へ Haruka na Tabi e?, 1979) *"The Galaxy Express 999" (銀河鉄道999 Ginga Tetsudō Surī Nain?, 1979) *"Holy and Bright" (ホーリー＆ブライト Hōrī Ando Buraito?, 1979) *"Return to Africa" (リターン・トゥ・アフリカ Ritān Tu Afurika?, 1979) *"Portopia" (ポートピア Pōtopia?, 1980) *"Coming Together In Kathmandu" (（カミング・トゥゲザー・イン）カトマンズ (Kamingu Tugezā In) Katomanzu?, 1980) *"After the Rain" (アフター・ザ・レイン Afutā Za Rein?, 1980) *"Namaste" (ナマステ Namasute?, 1981) *"Three Years of Love" (愛の3イヤーズ Ai no Surī Iyāzu?, 1981) *"The Sunrise" (ザ・サンライズ Za Sanraizu?, 1982) *"Let It Burn" (魔法のあかり Mahō no Akari?, 1982) *"Carry Love" (キャリー・ラヴ Kyarī Ravu?, 1983) *"Java wa Java in the book of Godiego" (1999) *"Monkey Magic 2006" (2006) *"One for Everyone" (2006) *"Big Mama" (2007) *"Walking On" (2011) Albums[edit source | editbeta] *''Godiego'' (新創世紀 Shinsōseiki?, 1976) *''Buddy'' Soundtrack (いろはの〝い〟 Iro wa no "I"?, 1976) *''House'' Soundtrack (ハウス Hausu?, 1977) *''Dead End'' (1977) *''Ganbaron'' Soundtrack (小さなスーパーマン ガンバロン Chiisana Sūpāman Ganbaron?, 1977) *''CM Song Graffiti'' (CMソング・グラフィティ Shī Emu Songu Gurafiti?, 1978) *''Kaleidoscope'' (1978) *''The Glacier Fox'' Soundtrack (キタキツネ物語 Kita KItsune Monogatari?, 1978) *''The Roads Men Travel'' Soundtrack (男たちの旅路 Otokotachi no Tabiji?, 1978) *''Magic Monkey'' (西遊記 Saiyūki?, 1978) *''Our Decade'' (OUR DECADE -70年代僕たちの時代- OUR DECADE -Nanajūnendai Bokutachi no Jidai?, 1979) *''Magic Capsule'' (1979) *''London Celebration'' (1980) *''Kathmandu'' (1980) *''The Distant Trail'' Soundtrack (遥かなる走路 Harukanaru Sōro?, 1980) *''Godiego Hit Special'' (1980) *''Live in China'' (中国 后醍醐 Chūgoku Godaigo?, 1980) *''M.O.R.'' (1981) *''CM Song Graffiti Vol. 2'' (1982) *''Hit Collection'' (1982) *''Favourite Collection'' (1982) *''Carry Love Song Collection'' (1983) *''Flower'' (フラワー Furawā?, 1984) *''Original Hit Disk'' (1984) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgTi_F4OvMA Suite: Peace/Godiego Live (平和組曲・ゴダイゴ・ライヴ Heiwa Kumikyoku Godaigo Raivu]?, 1984) *''One Dimension Man'' (1984) *''Side-A Collection'' (1984) *''What a Beautiful Name'' (1999) *''Intermission/Godiego Final Live+2'' (1985) *''Best Collection'' (1986) *''W Deluxe'' (1987) *''New Music Beat Choice 8'' (1988) *''Twin Deluxe'' (1990) *''15th Anniversary Godiego Box'' (1991) *''Best Album'' (1992) *''Godiego Great Best Vol. 1: Japanese Version'' (1994) *''Godiego Great Best Vol. 2: English Version'' (1994) *''Return of Godiego/Mickie Yoshino's Best Selection'' (1994) *''Godiego Single Collection'' (1994) *''Godiego Single Collection Vol. 2: B Side Collection'' (1995) *''Godiego... What A Beautiful Name'' (1999) *''Gold Godiego: Now And Then'' (1999) *''Godiego Box'' (2008) *''Golden Best'' (ゴールデン☆ベスト Gōruden Besuto?, 2009) *''The Glacier Fox: Alternate Soundtracks + Yukihide Takekawa Home Recording Demo in 1978'' (2009) Category:Bands